Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 12
Bad Things Die Nacht warf ihre langen, hässlichen Schatten auf die Kirche in der Diamond Street. Das alte, gotisch anmutende Bauwerk starrte sie geisterhaft an und jeder Irdische würde unheiliges Grauen bei ihrem Anblick empfinden, doch Jace fühlte sich nie wohler als in geheiligten Mauern. Wo sonst war man so sicher vor den wirklichen Monstern, die in der Dunkelheit lauerten? Die Kirche war der nächste geweihte Boden in der Umgebung von Magnus' Wohnung und nachdem ihnen der Hexenmeister endlich verraten hatte, dass die Vampire im Hotel Dumont hausten, waren sie losgezogen und hatten dort Halt gemacht, um sich mit Waffen auszurüsten. Clary rüttelte vergebens an dem verschlossenen Eisentor und er zog nach kurzem Zögern seine Stele, um das Tor zu öffnen. Ohne sie wäre er vermutlich einfach rübergeklettert, doch in ihrem Kleid konnte sie das unmöglich und er hätte sie sicher nicht hier in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Wenn jemand ihr dieses ruchlose Spitzenkleid vom Körper fetzte, dann wollte er es wenigstens selbst sein, dachte er verworren, und versuchte sich dann wieder auf sein eigentliches Ziel zu konzentrieren. "Ich mach das schon", er schob sie sanft zur Seite und zeichnete geschickt die Entriegelungsrune auf das alte Eisen. Mit dumpfem Klirren fiel das Schloss zu Boden und er lauschte auf die Geräusche der Nacht. Nichts regte sich. Zufrieden starrte er auf die verdrehten Eisenglieder der rostigen Kette. "Keiner kann das besser als ich", sagte er entspannt. Hinter ihm knurrte Clary verärgert. "Wenn du dann mal fertig bist mit deiner Selbstbeweihräucherung", giftete sie ihn an, "könnten wir dann vielleicht damit anfangen, Simon zu suchen, bevor er ausgesaugt wird?" Er ließ sie reden, während er konzentriert den Kirchhof überquerte. Das Geplänkel zehrte an seinen Nerven, doch er spielte mit, um sie nicht merken zu lassen, wie nervös er war. Die Vernunft sagte ihm, dass es idiotisch war, was er da vorhatte. Selbstmörderisch. Absoluter Irrsinn. Doch er konnte nicht aufhören. Unter seinen Händen, begleitet von der uralten Formel, die alle Schattenjäger kannten und die ihnen Zutritt zu jedem heiligen Ort auf der ganzen Erde ermöglichte - sofern die Führer der jeweiligen Religion sich mit den Schattenjägern verbündet hatten - öffnete sich das Kirchenportal und sie traten ein. Im Inneren roch es nach uraltem Stein und warmem Kerzenwachs. Im Halbdunkel erhoben sich Reihen von Kirchenbänken und blieben stumm hinter ihnen zurück, während sie das Mittelschiff auf dem Weg zum Altar durchquerten. Clary schauderte. In höflich leisem Ton erklärte er ihr alles über die Architektur des pseudo-gotischen Bauwerks, während er nach dem Mechanismus suchte, um das Versteck freizulegen, das hier für Schattenjäger hinterlassen worden war. Clary schien das alles recht albern zu finden, im Angesicht der Gefahr, in der ihr kleiner irdischer Freund schwebte. Aber wie hätte er ihr erklären können, warum Warten manchmal besser war? Warum Geduld Leben retten konnte? Er hätte. Aber sie war noch nicht in der Lage, das zu begreifen. Und er war nicht in der Lage, ihr das jetzt klarzumachen. Seine Hände zitterten. Oder bildete er sich das ein? Endlich fand er die blasse, kaum sichtbare Rune in der alten Steinplatte und machte sich konzentriert an die Arbeit. Die U-Bahn war fast leer um diese Zeit und sie hatten einen Wagen ganz für sich, während sie in den Norden der Stadt fuhren, in dem das Hotel Dumont lag. Schweigend saßen sie neben einander und Clary wirkte gedankenversunken, sinnend spielte sie mit dem Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke und starrte ins Nichts. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich manchmal sorgenvoll auf die Lippen biss und war mehrmals versucht, ihr doch Hoffnungen zu machen, dass Simon noch am Leben wäre. Doch er wusste, er würde nicht aufrichtig genug klingen. Oder sie würde es ihm nicht glauben. Das Schlimmste war, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu entschuldigen. Ihr sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er das alles nicht gewollt hatte. Sie so unglücklich zu sehen, so verängstigt und bangend machte ihn ganz krank. Dass es ihn krank machte, machte ihn noch kranker. Die Welt war wirklich verrückt in letzter Zeit. Die Straßen waren menschenleer, als sie am anderen Ende der Stadt aus der U-Bahn stiegen. Jace wusste, dass bald die Sonne aufgehen würde, doch Vampire schliefen nie wirklich. Eine Stunde war vergangen, seit sie von Magnus' Wohnung aufgebrochen waren, und noch war ein wenig Zeit, doch wenn sie das Hotel nicht schnellstmöglich fanden und den Irdischen befreiten, würde das Aufsehen, das er bei seiner Rückverwandlung erregte, ihn sicherlich schneller zu einem Mitternachtssnack machen, als man das Wort Vampir aussprechen konnte. Clary war fast den Tränen nahe, als sie das Hotel endlich fanden, dessen heruntergekommene Fassade kaum von den es umgebenden Mietshäusern zu unterscheiden war. Die verrammelten Türen und Fenster verspotteten sie, nirgendwo war ein Eingang zu sehen unter all dem Müll und dem wild wachsenden Unkraut. Sie umrundeten das alte Gebäude und er sagte ihr leise, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen sollte, doch eigentlich... er wusste es selbst nicht. Irgend etwas in ihm sehnte sich geradezu danach, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er wollte bemerkt werden, wenn er schon den Wahnsinn beging, in einen Vampirhort einzudringen. Und gleichzeitig brüllte sein Verstand ihn völlig aufgelöst an, heimzugehen. Befahl es ihm. Nicht das Bündnis zu brechen. Nicht Schattenwesen regelrecht dazu einzuladen, sie zu töten. Es fühlte sich an wie Tritte gegen seinen Schädel, die zwei Stimmen, die mit Gedankenfingern an seinem Ich zerrten. In einer Seitengasse wurde der süßliche Verwesungsgeruch, der das Hotel zu umgeben schien, fast übermächtig und er hörte Clary leise würgen. Der Boden war übersät mit knirschenden, weißen Ästchen... "Knochen", sagte er und starrte wachsam in ihr blasses Gesicht. "Von Hunden und Katzen. Sie ernähren sich davon." Etwas in ihm empfand ein perverses Vergnügen dabei, ihr das so deutlich zu sagen. Vielleicht, um sie abzuschrecken und diese Selbstmordmission damit zu beenden. Clarys Miene war angespannt, die Haut bleich, dann noch bleicher. Sie zitterte, als sie einen Schritt machte, Knochen knirschten leise unter ihren Sohlen. "Dann sind wir ja richtig", sagte sie so hart sie konnte. Etwas in ihm zollte ihr widerwilligen Respekt. Etwas, das entschieden gegen die Rettung des Irdischen war; aus Gründen, die ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vorenthalten wollte. "Oh ja", sagte Jace leise, ohne sie anzusehen. "Wir sind richtig." Seine Augen suchten die düstere, nur spärlich von alten Laternen beleuchtete Gasse ab. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Eingang finden..." Er war sich sicher, dass es hier irgendwo den Lieferanteneingang geben musste. Die Anwesenheit unzähliger alter Kisten und verrottender Pappkartons kündete davon, doch er konnte nirgendwo eine Tür ausmachen. Es sei denn... Er fixierte missmutig den stinkenden, von alten Blutflecken bedeckten Müllkontainer, der direkt vor ihnen stand. "Sie sind vermutlich darunter", sagte Clary neben ihm und er wusste nicht, ob er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen oder ob sie nur gut geraten hatte. "Die Türen", sagte sie jetzt. "Irgendwo unter dem ganzen Müll." Jace nickte bedauernd. "Das hatte ich befürchtet", sagte er und deutete auf den großen Kontainer. "Am besten räumen wir den erst mal weg." Sie war ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Wie bitte?" Mit gespreizten Fingern zupfte sie an dem Rocksaum und tripptelte dann geziert auf der Stelle, als wollte sie ihn damit davon überzeugen, das doch selbst zu tun. Sekundenlang fesselte ihn der Anblick der blassen Haut ihrer nackten Schenkel, seine Finger zuckten erwartungsvoll und dann atmete er tief ein - der Gestank hämmerte ihm in die Nase, schlug ihm erbarmungslos in den Magen und sein Hirn begann wieder vernünftig zu arbeiten. "Ich würde lieber gegen ne Horde Forsaken kämpfen", sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen. "Aber das bringt uns auch nicht hier rein." Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung, um ihn herum war es finster und kühl, das schwach leuchtende Engelsschert an seinem Gürtel erhellte kaum die Umgebung. Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, warf er einen Blick auf das dunkelblau Viereck über seinem Kopf, in dem er zwei schwarze Schatten ausmachen konnte. "Alles okay", raunte er gerade laut genug, dass Clary ihn hören würde. "Komm runter, ich fang dich!" Er sah zwei Köpfe sich einander zuwenden, hörte leise, kaum verständliche Worte, dann schob sich Clarys schlanke Gestalt vor die Öffnung, er hörte sie fallen und ihr Körper landete in seinen Armen. Seine Finger berührten nackte Haut, doch sein Kopf speicherte es nur für einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf die Füße und zog die Engelsklinge. Das alte Hotel um ihn herum war still wie ein Grab, morsche Kellerwände leuchteten blassblau. Vor ihnen öffnete sich gähnend schwarz ein Durchgang ins Unbekannte. Jace tastete sich langsam vorwärts, er hätte sich so langsam einen Plan überlegen müssen, doch in seinem Kopf stritten sich die Stimmen zu laut, er konnte nicht denken. Inzwischen war es ohnehin zu spät, umzukehren. Sie mussten sich einen neuen Ausgang suchen. Und da sie schon mal hier waren... Hinter ihm ertönte ein dumpfer Aufprall und er wirbelte herum, hatte schon das Wurfmesser in der Hand und nur seinen guten Reflexen hatte es der kleine Hispanier zu verdanken, dass es nicht in seinem Herzen landete. "Warum zur Hölle...", begann Jace finster, doch der Junge winkte nur ab. In seinen Augen glomm ein seltsam fanatisches Feuer. "Zu spät", sagte er fast vergnügt. "Ich komme mit, ob du willst oder nicht. Immerhin kannst du mich schlecht zurück schicken. Oder den Untoten überlassen." Er grinste. Jace ließ die Engelsklinge sinken. Ihr blaues Licht ließ die drei Gestalten gespenstisch wirken. "Kann ich nicht?", fragte er leise. Mit einem mal fühlte er sich frustriert und müde und wusste nicht mehr, warum er hier war. Warum und wofür er in diesem stinkenden Loch stand, obwohl er zuhause eine heiße Dusche nehmen könnte. Schlafen könnte. Sich an das Bündnis halten könnte. Er fühlte Clarys Blick auf sich und ignorierte sie. Sonst hätte er ihr vielleicht vorgeworfen, dass er nur wegen ihr hier war... Der kleine Spanier drängte sich breit grinsend an Jace vorbei. "Hier lang. Die Vampire sind oben. Folgt mir einfach." Jace blickte ihm nach, das weiße Hemd leuchtete in der Finsternis. "So langsam hasse ich Irdische", sagte er zu Clary. Das hier würde irgend jemand ihm büßen. Raphael schien sie beobachtet zu haben, denn er war in dem Moment aufgetaucht, als Jace mit der Suche nach dem Kellereingang beginnen wollte. Er kam aus der Dunkelheit, als wäre er vorher gar nicht da gewesen und Jace wäre beinahe zusammen gezuckt, so unerwartet stand der kleine Spanier hinter ihnen. Damit war er Jace von Anfang an unsympatisch. Vermutlich lag es an der Tatsache, dass diese Aktion so ungeplant war. Dass er mit Clary unterwegs war und nicht mit Alec und Isabelle. Dass der Gestank von Verwesung so groß war, dass es ihm fast die Sinne raubte. Und dass seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, so dass er hinter jeder Ecke Gefahr vermutete. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, da müsste noch etwas Anderes sein, doch er konnte einfach nicht erkennen, was das war. Jetzt streiften sie zu dritt durch die Dunkelheit des Hotels, denn Jace hatte Raphael nicht davon abhalten können, ihnen zu folgen. Dabei schien der Spanier anfangs sehr viel dagegen zu haben, dass sie das Hotel betraten; genug, um Jace vermuten zu lassen, die Vampire würden den Jungen bezahlen. Doch wie sich herausgestellt hatte, wollte Raphael eigentlich seinen Bruder rächen, der von den Vampiren getötet worden war. Als er hörte, dass sie Schattenjäger waren, bettelte er sie regelrecht an, ihm zu helfen und folgte ihnen schließlich, ohne dass Jace ihn davon abhalten konnte. Die Story klang plausibel, aber in einer kleinen Ecke seines Verstandes lauerte etwas nur darauf, dass irgend jemand einen Fehler machte. So langsam hasse ich Irdische, hatte er zu Clary gesagt, aber das war nicht alles. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit Raphael, aber Jace war noch nicht sicher, was das war. Inzwischen untersuchten sie zu dritt das Hotel, auf der Suche nach einem Weg nach oben, der gar nicht so leicht zu finden war, denn die Vampire hatten viele Treppen zerstört - einfach nur so, weil sie es konnten und auf Treppen nicht angewiesen waren. Der Dienstbotenaufgang war das einzige das ihnen einen Aufstieg ermöglichte. Gerade hatten sie das erste Stockwerk erkundet, ohne etwas zu finden, das ihnen hätte helfen können, und wollten dort hin zurückkehren, als ein gellender Schrei seine Nerven noch weiter auf die Probe stellte. Instiktiv rannte er los, in die Richtung, in die Raphael verschwunden war - er konnte nur raten, doch er war sicher, dass er richtig lag. Das seltsame Gefühl, die Vorahnung, verstärkte sich noch. Er versuchte nicht so genau darüber nachzudenken. Es würde seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr beeinträchtigen. Hinter ihm lief Clary, er konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Manchmal waren ihre Neugier und Unwissenheit ihr bester Schutz. Sie durchquerten die Halle und gelangten in einen großen Saal, es könnte ein Ballsaal gewesen sein, dachte Jace flüchtig. Kleine Staubwolken wirbelten träge um seine Füße. Raphael stand in der Mitte des Raumes, zusammengesackt mit hängenden Armen. Er wirkte erschöpft und... Jace starrte ihn an. Clary war schon zu dem Spanier gerannt, um zu sehen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. "Wir wollen zurück zum Dienstbotenaufgang", sagte Jace langsam und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Das merkwürdige Gefühl war so stark, dass es fast greifbar schien. "Ja. Natürlich", Raphael hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn bereitwillig an, bevor er sich umwandte und den Weg zurück nahm. Jace machte ein paar Schritte, bis er neben Clary stand. Staubwolken stiegen wie Nebel um seine Beine auf. "Raphael", sagte er laut. Stahl blitzte, während der Junge sich drehte. Eine Klinge drang in blasse Haut, ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, als wäre da kein Körper, wie er hätte sein sollen. Ein dumpfer Aufprall und Raphael lag ihm Staub. Jace hörte Clary seinen Namen flüstern und packte sie gefühllos am Arm, als sie vorwärts stürmen wollte. "Nicht", sagte er nur. Raphael ächzte. Lachte. Ein Arm streckte sich, dann stützte er sich ab, richtete sich halb auf und zerrte das Messer mit einem Zischen aus seiner Brust. Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen von seiner verkrampften Hand auf und Jace konnte den süßlichen Geruch verbrannten Fleisches riechen; Kreuze waren in den Silbergriff eingraviert. Jace zog seine Engelsklinge und packte Raphael am Kragen. Er fühlte sich dumm. Der Vampir vor ihm schien begeistert davon zu sein, wie sich alles entwickelt hatte, auch wenn es ihn beinahe sein Leben gekostet hätte. Jace wusste nicht genau, ob er bestraft worden wäre. Immerhin waren Clary und er unerlaubt ins Vampir-Territorium eingedrungen. Doch natürlich hätte sich der Junge ihnen gegenüber bekennen sollen, anstatt sie noch zusätzlich mit falschen Vorwänden in das Hotel zu locken. Er fühlte sich mehr als dumm, als er jetzt großspurig all die Kleinigkeiten aufzählte, bei denen es ihm hätte auffallen sollen. Denn das war es nicht. Es war dieser Moment gewesen, als Staub ihm in die Nase stieg und Raphael so spurlos über den Boden des Ballsaales wandelte, in dem ihm die Augen aufgingen. Er hätte das niemals zugeben können. Vor niemandem. Dass es etwas gab, das seine Konzentration schwinden ließ wie Eis in der Sonne. Um sich herum spürte er die anderen Vamprie, die jetzt die Balustraden über dem Saal bevölkerten und ließ es zu, dass Raphaels überlegenes, hässliches Grinsen seine Eitelkeit verletzte. Er hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, dass sie sich jetzt in einer Situation befanden, aus der er schon sich selbst nur mit Mühe würde befreien können. Doch Clary und Simon... "Töte ihn nicht", sagte Clary neben ihm und er starrte sie verblüfft an. Sie hatte Mitleid? Mit einem Vampir? "Überleg doch mal", murmelte sie unsicher. "Wir haben eine Geisel..." Jace blinzelte. Auf den Gedanken war er noch nicht gekommen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie sinnvoll das sein würde. Vampire waren stark... Um ihn herum drängten sich immer mehr der unheiligen Präsenzen auf den Balkonen und an den Eingängen des Saales. "Vertrau mir", drängte sie ihn flehend. "Bitte!" Schulterzuckend zerrte er Raphael auf die Beine und drückte ihm die Engelsklinge in den Rücken. "Es ist zwar nicht die feine englische Art", sagte er grinsend ohne sich fröhlich zu fühlen, "aber ich hab trotzdem kein Problem damit, dich von hinten abzustechen wie Schwein. Also gib mir keinen Grund dazu." Raphael fauchte wie eine wütende Wildkatze. Er hätte sie am liebsten geschlagen. Geschüttelt. Verprügelt. Irgend etwas! Konzentriert versuchte er, am Leben zu bleiben, während er Clary aus der wogenden Masse der Vampire befreite. Es hatte alles gar nicht so übel angefangen. Wie eine Diplomatin hatte Clary versucht, die Ratte Simon gegen den Vampir Raphael auszutauschend, der sich im Gespräch als der stellvertretende Anführer der ganzen Gruppe herausstellte - das war ein Moment gewesen, in dem er am liebsten gelacht hätte. Aber dann war alles nach und nach aus dem Ruder gelaufen, als sie von ihm den Schattenjägereid verlangten. Etwas, das ihn ewig binden würde, und er war einfach nicht bereit, das zu tun. Aber selbst diese Situation hätte man noch irgendwie lösen können, wenn Clary nicht einfach entschieden hätte, sich auf die Vampirin zu stürzen, die Simon an seinem kleinen Rattenschwanz fest hielt. Das war sozusagen fast eine Einladung dazu gewesen, sie beide zu Sushi zu verarbeiten. Er schüttete eine Phiole voll Weihwasser über Clary aus, was sofort zwei Vampire, die sich an ihr vergreifen wollten, kreischend in die Flucht schlug, und nutzte den Moment, um sie am Handgelenk zu packen und mit sich zu zerren. Beinahe hätten sie sich ein paar Meter weiter zur Tür drängen können, als Raphael ihm in den Nacken sprang. Jace hörte sein Hemd reißen, als der Vampir sich in seine Schulter verbeißen wollte und alles, was ihm dabei durch den Kopf ging war, dass er jetzt sein Lieblingshemd verlieren würde. Er wollte schon nach seiner Klinge tasten, als plötzlich eine kleine Rattengestalt am Boden auf Raphael zuschoss und sich mit einem übermenschlichen Satz auf seinen Arm katapultierte, wo sie sich in vampirisches Fleisch verbiss. Die ganze Situation war so irreal, dass er das Bild nur anstarren konnte. Raphael schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er ließ Jace los und schleuderte die Ratte von sich. Clary grapschte nach dem kleinen Tierkörper und Jace zerrte sie am Arm mit sich. Um ihn herum wirbelten Gestalten. Das Engelsschwert in der Hand gelang es ihm, sie noch weiter durch die Menge zu drängen, während er die Vampire in Schach hielt, bis sie sich zu einer Wand vorgearbeitet hatten. Raphael brüllte einen wütenden Angriffsbefehl und Jace wartete darauf, dass Clary hysterisch zusammen brach. "Jetzt sollten wir uns vielleicht besser mit dem Rücken zueinander stellen", sagte sie atemlos und er warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. "Na ja", Clary drängte sich an ihn heran, als einer der Vampire auf sie zu zuckte. "So machen sie es doch immer in den Filmen, wenn es gefährlich wird!" Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Vor ihnen standen die Vampire gerade außerhalb des Lichtschimmers, den das Engelsschwert von sich gab und sobald der erste es nicht mehr erwarten konnte und vorstürmte, würden sie schnell Hackfleisch sein. "Du bist einfach unglaublich", murmelte er breit grinsend, ohne sie anzusehen. Er hatte Angst davor, das zu tun. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, es könnte ihrer beider Tod sein, wenn er jetzt auch nur eine Sekunde lang in ihre grünen Augen starrte. Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper. "Entspann dich", sagte er fröhlich und begann, auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab zu wippen. "Das hier ist nicht gefährlich. Noch lange nicht." Er hätte das niemals gesagt, wenn sie ihn nicht so angesehen hätte - so, als wäre sie absolut überzeugt davon, dass er wahnsinnig wäre. Aber er würde sie beide schon irgendwie hier raus bringen. Clary ächzte und er schob sie mit einem Arm hinter sich. Die Vampire grinsten ihn an. Geifernd. Sie schienen sich Zeit lassen zu wollen. Er warf der Vampirin, die die Simon-Ratte am Schwanz gehalten hatte, bevor Clary sie ihr entriss, einen Luftkuss zu. Genau das gleiche hätte er an ihrer Stelle auch getan. Sich Zeit gelassen. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Clary hinter ihm. Er fühlte ihre Körperwärme - einen krassen Gegensatz zu der Eiseskälte, die die Vampire vor ihnen ausstrahlten. Er war fast soweit, zu sagen Ich weiß es nicht, aber sein Verstand funktionierte noch gut genug, um das zu verhindern. Trotzdem war er sich noch nicht sicher, wie er sie hier rausbringen sollte. Nur, dass er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde. Er schaffte es immer. Schließlich war er Jace Wayland. Plötzlich explodierten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand alle der schwarz bemalten Fenster und ein Regen von Glassplittern überzog die hinteren Reihen der Vampire. Er sah pelzige Gestalten, die sich zahllos durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben drängten, hörte ihr grollendes Knurren, wie leisen, fernen Donner. "Jetzt wird es gefährlich", murmelte er und starrte planlos auf die Werwölfe. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag